


Tricksy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Community: onceuponaland, F/F, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the clothes really do make the woman…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricksy

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 January 2015  
> Word Count: 100  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's round10 challenge "A Picture is Worth 100 Words"  
> Summary: Maybe the clothes really do make the woman…  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence AU nebulously set in Season 4, so consider everything up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First story written of 2015. Woohoo! This is entirely based on [this screencap](http://i1193.photobucket.com/albums/aa344/OnceUponaLand/ROUND%2010/04.png). It's a little slice of crack, but now I kind of want to see Snow in that particular costume…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at all, so all mistakes are on me…

"She's supposed to be dressed up. Emma, why isn't she dressed up?"

"I don't know, babe," I reply and smile. "Why don't we ask--" Before I can finish my question, she stalks off toward my hapless mother. "Oh hell, this could be ugly."

"What the hell is your problem, Snow?" Regina asks, sounding every bit the evil queen she dressed up as. "You should be--"

She lets out a spluttering laugh upon seeing Mom's costume. While it looks like her normal outfit from the back, the front is a perfect reconstruction of the exact same outfit Regina's wearing. 


End file.
